This invention relates generally to hanging devices, and in particular, to a device for hanging an object on a vertical support.
Most people who live in homes with yards seek to beautify the yards through creative landscaping. In addition to grass and flowers, urban landscapes often include vertical supports such as trees, lamp posts, flag poles, or the like. These types of vertical supports often lack horizontal, visual interest at the eye level. It can be appreciated that by providing additional objects such as bird houses, bird feeders, wind chimes and hanging planters on such vertical supports, the aesthetic appearance of the vertical supports and the landscaped area may be improved.
For a variety of reasons, it may not be desirable or practical to attach horizontal supporting arms directly onto the vertical support. For instance, an owner may not want to damage the tree or provide entry sites for insects or disease by boring into the bark of the tree. Alternatively, the vertical support may be constructed from a material such as metal which makes attachment thereto difficult and time consuming. As a result, it is highly desirable to provide a device for hanging objects which may be interconnected to a vertical support without the need to penetrate the outer surface thereof.
By way of example, Lelong, U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,014, discloses a device for hanging an object on a vertical support on a tree. The device shown in the Lelong ""014 patent includes a horizontal support having a first end for engaging the vertical support and a second, opposite end radially spaced from the vertical support. A strap is tightly wrapped around the vertical support. A cable interconnects the second end of the horizontal support to the strap so as to allow an item such as a flower basket to hang from the second end of the horizontal support.
While functional for its intended purpose, it can be appreciated that the strap or the inner end of the horizontal support disclosed in the Lelong ""014 patent may damage the outer surface of the vertical support if the item hung on the outer end of the horizontal support is of substantial weight. Consequently, it is highly desirable to provide a device for hanging items on a vertical support which does not damage the vertical support during use. It is also noted that the horizontal support disclosed in the Lelong ""014 patent must be substantially perpendicular to the vertical support, thereby limiting use of such a structure to certain applications.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a device for hanging items on a vertical support which does not penetrate the outer surface of the vertical support.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a device for hanging items on a vertical support which projects therefrom at various, user selected angular orientations thereto.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a device for hanging items on a vertical support which may be easily mounted and/or removed from the vertical support.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a device for hanging items on a vertical support which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
In accordance with the present invention, a device is provided for hanging objects from a vertical support. The device includes a girding member, a first support member, and a second support member. The girding member has first and second sides with the first side having a pair of spaced nubs projecting therefrom which define a gap. The first support member includes a first end having a portion pivotably receivable in the gap and a second end. The second support member extends between the first support member and the vertical support.
The girding member has a first end and second end. A connecting device interconnects the ends of the girding member to maintain the girding member on the vertical support. The girding member may also include a third nub projecting from the first side thereof so as to partially define a second gap. In this way, the first end of the first support member may have two portions which are pivotably receivable in corresponding gaps. The first and second portions of the first end of the first support member are interconnected by a cross-member. An attachment structure detachably connects the cross-member and the second support member. A hook may be provided at the second end of the second support member to support the object to be hung.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a landscape apparatus is provided for hanging an object on a vertical support. The landscape apparatus includes a strap for encircling the vertical support. The strap has an inner surface with at least two spaced protrusions projecting therefrom for engaging the vertical support. An elongated support includes a first end having a portion receivable between the projections and a second end. A bracing member extends between the vertical support and the elongated support.
A tension device may be interconnected to the strap for adjustably and releasably mounting the strap about the vertical support. A vertical member depends from the strap and has a receptor for receiving an end of the bracing member. The bracing member is extendible between a first retracted configuration and a second extended configuration. The bracing member may include a hook for pivotably interconnecting the bracing member to the elongated support. The second end of the elongated support also may include a hook for supporting the object to be hung.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a landscape apparatus is provided for hanging an object on a vertical support. The landscape apparatus includes a support arm having a first connecting end and a second hooked end for receiving the object to be hung thereon. A belt member extends about the vertical support so as to capture the first connecting end of the support arm and to pivotably connect the support arm to the vertical support. A pendant support member depends from the belt member and has at least one receptor. An adjustable bracing member extends between the receptor of the pendant support member and the support arm for maintaining the support arm in a user selected position.
A plurality of projections extend from the first side of the belt member and engage the vertical support. The projections define first and second gaps between the belt member and the vertical support. The connection end of the support arm includes first and second spaced connection elements. Each connection element is receivable in a corresponding gap so as to allow the support arm to pivot with respect to the vertical support. It is contemplated that the vertical support arm be generally V-shaped. A clamping mechanism is interconnected to the belt member for retaining the belt member on a vertical support.